Just Her
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: It's Just Heather who wants to be left alone, unfortunately for her Justin won't leave her alone and he's really getting on her nerves.


**Disclaimer: Nada. **

Heather was sitting out by the pool, getting a sun tan and minding her own business while reading a magazine and texting her loving boyfriend Alejandro. She had her headphones in with the music turned up full volume trying to ignore Justin who's been getting on her nerves lately by trying to ask her out even though she already had a boyfriend. Unfortunately for Heather, it wasn't working very well.

Justin was standing in front of her without a shirt on and smiling at her with his sexy, gorgeous teeth that he had whitened in hopes of impressing the queen bee herself.

"Hey Heather!" Justin flexed his arms in front of her. "Don't you think I'm sexy with my Avan Jogia hair?"

"What?" Heather pulled her headphones out of her ears. "I can't hear you when I'm listening to music."

"Oh." Justin approached her. "I was hoping you would like to go on a date with me and dump that poop nugget, Alewhordro."

"Poop-Nugget?" Heather rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm not going to dump my boyfriend for you. If I haven't showed any sign of having feelings for you by now, what makes you think I'm into you?"

"Because I'm a better antagonist then that Alejandro loser!" Justin angrily yelled like a moron. "Winning like Charlie Sheen!"

"What?" Heather was confused. "What are you even trying to say?"

"I want you to go out on a date with me because my abs are hot like the rock's and I'm just like Charlie Fucking Sheen and I'm winning so hard like muscle man on steroids."

"Justin, I don't know what you're trying to ask me but I'm really close to drowning you in the pool." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Fuck me?" Justin asked Heather who proceeded to push Justin in the pool and walk away angrily as she was whole heartedly fed up for the longest of times.

Justin swam around aimlessly for a few minutes, almost drowning twice because he never bothered to take the time to go to Bridgette's swimming lessons because he thought the water would ruin his sexy hot Avan Jogia hair. He was right, it was ruining his hair but the water running down his sexy rock hard delicious looking abs made it look like he was in a bad 70's porn movie so he still looked hot when he finally emerged from the pool.

"WINNING!" Justin shouted loudly as he ran up to Heather "YOLO!"

"Seriously Justin, you're annoying me." Heather told him. "Have you ever won a season of total drama?"

"No." Justin told her.

"Do you know why?" Heather asked him. "Because you're an idiot and your plans of scheming were never actually that good anyway. Alejandro did so much more in a season then you did in 2 seasons. You aren't actually winning anything."

"I'll win your heart Heather!" Justin told her. "We'll be the evilest and hottest couple in the fandom! Just you wait and see! I'll prove it to you whether you believe it or not! I deserve your love! They'll call us JustHer!"

"JustHer?" Heather smirked sexily and hotly at Justin as she rolled her eyes in a seductive manner just like Al Bundy's wife from married...with children would do!

"Yes, Justin and Heather." Justin smiled at her as a matter of fact. "JustHer would be the name."

"Like Just Her?" Heather asked.

"Yes, Just her." Justin confirmed.

"Just her is just me." Heather laughed. "As in...Just Heather and not Justin."

"Don't criticize my couple name!" Justin raged like some drugged up wrestler that the author is too lazy to look up.

"It's going to be me." Heather pushed Justin in the pool. "Me and the love of my life, Alejandro."

"That is abusive to me!" Justin yelled. "You need to respect my feelings and I have just as much of a right to date you and exist and if you won't accept the fact that I'm trying my hardest then I'll just have to prove it to you! I'll bang my head on the walls and raise my fists in the air to show you my dedication to what I do!"

"Whatever, I'm going to go talk to my boyfriend." Heather walked away "We're talking about getting married and killing everyone on the show."

Justin drowned and he did not win. Owen ate him and since Heather and Alejandro and everyone else hated him anyway so nobody bothered to inform the police.

**If you get this and laugh then you know what I'm aiming for. If you don't understand this, it's going to make 0% sense to you. Normally I don't write things like this, but due to a very annoying situation going on in the lives of at least 4 fanfiction writers in this fandom, I decided that since I'm a writer, I would write out the current dose of stupidity that is going on in my life. Thumbs up for behind the scenes fanfiction drama! Oh, and to that one person who wants to get involved when they have no clue what's going on at all, I'd advise you not to honey! We don't play nice. **

**Also, you can't report this because I didn't mention any names and it's an actual story that I wrote using characters from the show. So, nothing to report. ;) **


End file.
